


Listen here, loser

by StarredShiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone is Probably Gay, Im scared, M/M, My first fanfic lol, Soulmate au too, also modern au?, also naruto's whiskers arent his tattoo, but im so passionate, doesnt he have those from the beast being trapped inside him??, i havent even finished naruto yet, oh well, sasuke is edgy, sasunaru is pure, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarredShiro/pseuds/StarredShiro
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both go to Konoha high school together, in a world where almost everyone has a tattoo that matches with their destined love one. Sasuke, being so observant, notices that Naruto's tattoo matches with his. They can't be destined, can they? Oh God, he hopes not. Naruto on the other hand, hopes so deeply.





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock went off with a loud sound, jarring the young blonde haired boy awake. 

"AH!" He shouted, flailing out the bed and falling on his chest. He groaned deeply and closed his eyes tightly, "No... no school...please..." He whined and forced himself to get on his feet. He looked at the clock and sighed, he had about an hour to get ready for school. He walked over to his laundry basket and pulled out his clean black t-shirt with the text in white saying, "Don't Call Me Straight" and dark blue jeans with some wear and tear clear on the knees and bottom of the ankles. The cloth was pretty soft, which is how he liked it. Throwing it on, he walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and other hygienic things. He had taken a shower the night before, so that wasn't a problem. By this point, only 30 minutes had passed, so he had some time to spare.

Naruto looked at his left shoulder in the mirror, moving his t-shirt to see it. It was pretty simple, half a quote stating, "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep," He moved his shirt back and sighed, he wasn't sure who could be matching with him. Whoever it was, it would have to be on their right shoulder to mirror him. He got bored, so he collapsed on the couch and sighed.

He got his phone out and started scrolling through Instagram, not much going on then some couple breaking up and the girls all hanging out and isolating this guy from the rest of the popular students. Whatever drama had gone on, he wasn't involved. But then he saw one post that caught his attention. It was Sasuke, his total crush, taking a picture with a cigarette in his mouth and the caption reading, "Felt edgy today."

Naruto felt his heart flutter a bit, he'd never tell anyone but he had a big crush on that emo boy. Most people at school know he's gay, so he is bullied a lot for that, but no one knows any of his crushes. One of his old crushes was actually Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, but he moved on quickly onto Sasuke.

He liked the photo and wanted to comment, but he couldn't think of anything that wasn't along the lines of, "Wow you are so hot Sasuke!!" And he is way too scared to confess that, at least, not yet.

The paper on the table next to him was his schedule. He leaned over and grabbed it, taking it and reading through his classes.

Algebra, Academic Assist, Physical Education(Gym), English, Lunch A, History, and then science. 

He sighed and tucked it into his pocket. He felt it crumple in his pocket and stood up, he walked outside and took in a deep breath of the fresh air and walked to school. Being his gay self, he thought about Sasuke... his charcoal eyes and soft looking lips... his pale skin and his body in Gym... goodness he could barely take it. Sasuke was just too much.

Welp, it's time for the first day of school for Naruto.

He couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke's doing?


	2. Sasuke's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sasuke's morning! Also TW for child abuse

No alarm was off, Sasuke had already been up for hours. 

It was about 6, he had been up since 3. He could never sleep for long, his brother put too much fear into his heart. Of course, he never told anyone that.

Itachi.

An awful man.

Sasuke hated him with all his heart, when he was younger he would hit him when no one was around. He would beg for him to stop but that never worked, so he stopped. He just took it. And that's when Itachi got bored. He had stopped a year before, so all the mental scars were still fresh. This led Sasuke to his current personality; cold and hateful. He couldn't attach to anyone, he couldn't let someone he would love, abuse him as Itachi had done to him.

He noticed a certain blonde haired loser had liked the post he made around 4 in the morning. His usual outfit with his generic caption. 

Naruto.

The idiotic loser.

An idiot he was forced to work with, in a lot of classes, since he was at the top and Naruto was on the bottom. The idiot would never pass school without his help.

But still, the damned loser just had something about him that Sasuke liked. He'd never say that, but he was...cute. He loved his presence, even if he acted as if it annoyed him. 

He didn't want his thoughts to dwell on that dumb Uzumaki, so he decided to scroll through the rest of his Instagram feed. He noticed a post about the popular girls' boyfriend. He couldn't roll his eyes enough.

Though, he did notice one thing, one of the girls' friends' was his admirer, Sakura Harano.

Sakura.

A useless annoyance.

He didn't hate her, exactly. He didn't like her either, but she wasn't too awful. Sakura made her feelings for him clear, but he wasn't going to make the first move, he's not that kind of person. Love isn't his top priority. If she asked him out, sure, whatever. But for now, he sat alone and tried to pass school, then he'd worry about love.

Pushing his phone in his pants pocket, he opened the door and walked outside. The wind brushed against his hair and he sighed, walking out and making his way to school.

Time to be surrounded by awful, idiot, useless people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was out all day so this is a tad rushed, but I hope it's good!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Sorry it's short, but it'll pick up soon! Next chapter will be about Sasuke's morning. What do you all think about this first chapter?


End file.
